We plan to: a) Search for radical-pairs and other hitherto undetected intermediates in flavoprotein oxidase catalysis by magnetic resonance and cryoenzymological techniques, respectively. b) Determine the mechanism of action of N-chloroamines as suicide substrates for flavoprotein oxidases. c) Extend the use of nitroalkanes as probes for flavoenzymes. d) Explore N-chloroamines and beta-substituted compounds as suicide substrates for pyridoxal enzymes. e) Explore the technique of reagentless immobilization of biological ligands as a means of improving bioaffinity materials and of determining the mechanism of action of membrane-impermeable uncouplers of oxidative phosphorylation.